November 20, 2018 Smackdown results
The November 20, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 20, 2018 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. This was the SmackDown Live after Survivor Series. Summary Fresh off her shocking assault of Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey during their instant classic at Survivor Series, Charlotte Flair arrived on SmackDown LIVE with a simple message: She wasn't sorry. The Queen stated that she fulfilled her intention of fighting for Becky Lynch, so she did exactly what she thought Lynch would’ve done. Charlotte's cold words prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige. The two talked about Ronda's promise to finish what Charlotte started, and Flair responded by vowing to put the boots to Rousey again if she bumped into her at WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chairs next month. However, Paige also delivered some bad news, announcing that she was fining The Queen a staggering $100,000 after she attacked five WWE officials this past Sunday. Before Charlotte could fully respond to the fine announcement, she was interrupted by The IIconics, who ran The Queen down for her actions this past Sunday. Certainly in no mood for talk, Flair bluntly told The IIconics that if they wanted a fight, then they could get one right now. With her request of a match being granted, Charlotte Flair was not in the business of messing around as she took on Billie Kay in one-on-one action. Despite Peyton Royce getting involved from the outside and giving Billie the advantage, Charlotte Flair totally overpowered Kay, making relatively quick work of The IIconic and defeating her decisively with Natural Selection. That wouldn't be enough for The Queen, though. After the win, Charlotte grabbed the microphone and said she wanted Peyton Royce in a match ... oh, and she wanted it now. Charlotte Flair continued her dominant streak, bettering Peyton Royce at every corner. Before Flair could seal the deal, however, Billie Kay ran in and attacked Flair, causing a disqualification and prompting a 2-on-1 assault of The Queen. But even those odds would not be enough, as Flair went into full-on attack mode and proceeded to beat the bejesus out of both IIconics. Flair bounced them face-first off the announce table, hurled them into the barricade and the steel steps, and used everything at ringside to her advantage, downing Kay & Royce with the same intensity and chaos that Rousey experienced this past Sunday. Lesson learned this week? Bow down to The Queen quick, because it now appears that she's going to make you. After Raw swept SmackDown LIVE at Survivor Series this past Sunday, SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon joined “Miz TV.” The Miz first heaped praise upon Shane McMahon, calling himself a “Shane Stan” after his transcendent performance this past Sunday in the Men's Traditional Survivor Series contest. Shane-O-Mac wasn't exactly won over by The A-Lister's support, however, and the interaction quickly took an interesting turn when Miz asked Shane to team up with him tonight! Shane at first seemed hesitant, but Miz was really pushing for it, revealing that he had already asked Paige for the match earlier in the night. Just like that, two local competitors arrived to take on the first-time-ever tag team of Miz and Shane, the co-Best in the World. Miz beat down one of the local competitors, clearly trying to impress Shane. Finally, after the damage appeared to be done, Miz requested to tag in Shane so that he could finish the job. Shane-O-Mac opted against it, wanting Miz to finish the match. This moment of deliberation provided just enough time to recover for the local competitor, Dane, and when Miz strolled back over to him, Dane rolled up Miz for a shocking upset victory. Miz was in shock, and Shane seemed almost amused. But hey, the only way to go is up. With everything around the ring decked out with Thanksgiving-themed dishes for the first-ever Thanksgiving Feast Fight, Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods did not shy away from attempting to rile up The Bar & Big Show prior to the contest, reminding them that they, and not Sheamus & Cesaro (or anyone else on Team Blue), were successful at Survivor Series, leaving their opponents fuming. Mashed potatoes, gravy and punches were thrown in equal measure as the two sides battled with vigor just two nights before one of the most joyous holidays of the year. In the height of the action, Big E sent Big Show crashing through a table of Thanksgiving treats, Kofi smashed Sheamus through a table with the assist from a turkey, and Big E finished off The Celtic Warrior with a running turkey punch ... and yes, you read that correctly. Even after the bell rang, the fight continued ... the food fight, that is! The New Day got the edge again, blasting Cesaro with a seemingly an endless array of Thanksgiving delights to stand tall in this first-ever classic. Asuka & Naomi took on Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville in a hard-hitting tag team bout between four Superstars that all teamed up on Sunday. When Deville was the legal competitor, Rose attempted to strike Asuka, but The Empress of Tomorrow dodged the haymaker, leading to a major miscommunication that resulted in Asuka trapping Deville in the dreaded Asuka Lock, leaving her with no choice but to tap. WWE Champion Daniel Bryan famously said “Fight for your dreams, and they will fight for you” several months ago when he emotionally announced that he had been cleared to return to in-ring competition. However, that mantra has now been completely flipped on its head, with Bryan declaring that his shocking attitude change last week was due to his dreams. Bryan revealed that his dream to regain the WWE Title compelled him to kick AJ Styles below the belt last week to secure his title victory. With the WWE Universe in complete shock, he then said that the old Daniel Bryan and The “Yes!” Movement were dead. All that was left now was the WWE Champion and a man who would never again give up on his dreams. With Rey Mysterio clearly labeled as Randy Orton's newest target, the two faced off in one-on-one competition on the blue brand. Orton, resentful of Mysterio's connection with the WWE Universe, attempted to bring his usual methodical attack to The Biggest Little Man in the SmackDown LIVE main event. Orton relentlessly attempted to wear down Rey-Rey with several stinging strikes and attempted to rip off Mysterio's legendary mask, but Mysterio fired back with his signature heart and dynamic offense. In the pivotal moment, The Apex Predator struck with an unbelievable RKO on the outside when Rey was attempting his signature head-first slide. Orton then dragged Rey's lifeless body into the ring and connected with another RKO to pick up the win. Clearly not satisfied with merely claiming the victory, The Viper grabbed a steel chair, placed it around Rey's neck and ran his foe into the ring post. Standing over his prey, Orton stole Rey's mask and held it in the air as medical personnel tended to the clearly hurt Mysterio. Results ; ; *Charlotte Flair defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) (3:32) *Charlotte Flair defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) by disqualification (4:12) *The Bryant Brothers (Wayne Bryant & Dane Bryant) defeated The Miz & Shane McMahon (1:31) *The New Day (Big E, Xavier Woods & Kofi Kingston) defeated Big Show and The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) in a Thanksgiving Feast Fight (7:34) *Naomi & Asuka defeated Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose (6:33) *Randy Orton defeated Rey Mysterio (9:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Charlotte Flair addresses actions 11-20-18 SD 1.jpg 11-20-18 SD 2.jpg 11-20-18 SD 3.jpg 11-20-18 SD 4.jpg 11-20-18 SD 5.jpg 11-20-18 SD 6.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Billie Kay 11-20-18 SD 7.jpg 11-20-18 SD 8.jpg 11-20-18 SD 9.jpg 11-20-18 SD 10.jpg 11-20-18 SD 11.jpg 11-20-18 SD 12.jpg Charlotte Flair vs. Peyton Royce 11-20-18 SD 13.jpg 11-20-18 SD 14.jpg 11-20-18 SD 15.jpg 11-20-18 SD 16.jpg 11-20-18 SD 17.jpg 11-20-18 SD 18.jpg The Bryant Brothers vs. Shane McMahon & The Miz 11-20-18 SD 19.jpg 11-20-18 SD 20.jpg 11-20-18 SD 21.jpg 11-20-18 SD 22.jpg 11-20-18 SD 23.jpg 11-20-18 SD 24.jpg The New Day vs. The Bar 11-20-18 SD 25.jpg 11-20-18 SD 26.jpg 11-20-18 SD 27.jpg 11-20-18 SD 28.jpg 11-20-18 SD 29.jpg 11-20-18 SD 30.jpg Asuka & Naomi vs. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville 11-20-18 SD 31.jpg 11-20-18 SD 32.jpg 11-20-18 SD 33.jpg 11-20-18 SD 34.jpg 11-20-18 SD 35.jpg 11-20-18 SD 36.jpg Daniel Bryan addresses crowd 11-20-18 SD 37.jpg 11-20-18 SD 38.jpg 11-20-18 SD 39.jpg 11-20-18 SD 40.jpg 11-20-18 SD 41.jpg 11-20-18 SD 42.jpg Randy Orton vs. Rey Mysterio 11-20-18 SD 43.jpg 11-20-18 SD 44.jpg 11-20-18 SD 45.jpg 11-20-18 SD 46.jpg 11-20-18 SD 47.jpg 11-20-18 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1005 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1005 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1005 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results